My Guy
by KittyKat14
Summary: Jutsine comes to WindowsVale and trys to make Hunter fall in love with her


1 Authors note: Ok this is my first fanfic so I hope you all like it, Oh and I DON'T own Sweep, if I did it would go pass #14  
  
Today when I went to Hunters he told me that he kissed the girl that I saw when I was scrying for him. He said her name was Justine, her name even sounds prettier than mine! That bitch better never go near Hunter again or I will do something so bad I don't even know what it is!  
  
~Morgan~  
  
As I drove home from Hunters I started to have a really bad feeling, like something bad  
  
was coming. I kept looking around to see if someone was about to jump on me.  
  
I kept having this feeling till I was half way to my house, then someone sent me a witch  
  
message ~meet me at the power sink little woodbane~ a voice said in my mind.  
  
I didn't think I had ever met this woman and was surprised at how much hatred I felt towards her. Then I realized who it was, it was Justine.  
  
"Shit!" I yelled aloud as I  
  
slammed my hand against the steering in frustration and anger.  
  
~What the fuck do you want Justine! ~ I replied with a growl.  
  
~ Oh so you've heard of me, I mean heard of (Hunter and me)~ She said in such a  
  
sarcastic tone I wanted to kill her, not that I didn't want to kill her before she said it.  
  
~I'll be there~ I said as I traced "Justine's a bitch" in the fog on DasBoots  
  
window.  
  
As I got closer and closer to RedKill I began to worry and started putting up protection spells, the truth is that I was scared to death, not many good things happen to me at the power sink.  
  
When I had finally reached the power sink sure enough there was Justine standing there with an evil grin on hr face."So you must be Morgan, wonderful Morgan, uh I thought my competition would at lease wear a size A cup" she said gesturing to my very small breast.  
  
"What the Hell do you want?" I said wanting to get a knife and cut her lips off, the lips that kissed Hunter, the lips I hated more than anything!  
  
"I'll tell you what I want! I want Hunter! And the only way to get him is to kill you!" the words that came out her mouth hit me like hundreds of bullets and the next thing I new she jumped on me and we started rolling around on the ground kicking, biting, and scratching. I finally managed to get up and ran to DasBoot hopped in and took  
  
off.  
  
  
  
ATHORS NOTE: hope you liked it, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: ONLY 3 REVIEWS! U luv me more than that, don't u? come on more reviews!  
  
  
  
2  
  
3 As I headed towards home I started getting more and more pissed off. "You better  
  
never go near Hunter again Justine" I murmured to myself.  
  
I need to go do something to get my mind off this, I thought. Should I go to  
  
Hunters? NO! I couldn't go to Hunters, not after what just happened!  
  
I finally decided to just walk along the Hudson River.  
  
When I got out of Das boot I felt my rage cool instantly as the warm spring breeze tickled  
  
the hair on the back of my neck. I let out a sigh as I sat there my feet dangling off the side  
  
of the public dock, the water felt soothing as it touched my feet.  
  
Suddenly my sinces began to tingle and I new Hunter was coming, I pretended not to  
  
notice and was startled  
  
when he wrapped an arm around my waist "Oh!" I said and jumped slightly " Sorry  
  
love, did I startle you?" hunter asked "Why are you here?" I asked in a hoarse voice  
  
" I had a feeling that something was wrong" he said with concern in his eyes. I  
  
Sighed I hadn't really wanted to talk about it but I knew that I should " I met Justine  
  
today" I said in a low annoyed voice. "W-w-what?" Hunter sutured as he tried to  
  
spit the word out. I ended up telling him the whole story how Justine had sent me a  
  
witch message, how I went to the power sink, how she said she going to kill me to get him, etc. etc.  
  
Hunter stared at me with his eyes huge as I spoke. When I was done he  
  
yelled "that fucking bitch! I can't believe she tried to hurt you! You know what her totem  
  
animal is it's a JACKASS that's what it is!" I started to crack up when he finished,  
  
" I think you need to meditate or something" I said laughing. He looked embarrassed, he  
  
didn't mean to out burst like that . I kissed him on the forehead and said " Oh C'mon you know that was funny."  
  
He laughed and replied "I guess I was acting kinda weird" we both laughed at that 


End file.
